Blue Eyes Met Green
by NiklausBarbie
Summary: Stefan and Klaus has left Mystic Falls together, realizing they have nothing left to live for, except their brotherly love. Delena and Forwood has happened and now the two old friends are completely alone. AU fic, takes place in the future. M for smut.
1. One

This is my very first Klefan fic. It's an AU fic, supposing that Elena has chosen Damon and Caroline went for Tyler. Klaus and Stefan has once again left Mystic Falls together. I hope you enjoy my story!

Disclamer: I do not own the characters or The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you really sure you want to go any further? Leaving with me like this?"<em>

Stefan raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised of what Klaus just said.

"Yes, I have nothing left to find in Mystic Falls. The only thing that's left of me is now an eternity of despair, guilt, failure and lost love."

He made a quick pause, finding Klaus listening patiently to his usual speech of how humanity is consuming him.

"I have nothing to live for anymore. I'm doomed to walk amongst the doomed and the cursed in the shadows. As it should be."

Klaus shook his head in disapproval.

"That's not right. You still have your brother. I swear Damon is missing you like crazy right now; and you're hurting his feelings by escaping from everything like this, Stefan, you know it. Listen to your _feelings_."

Damon. No. Their brotherly relationship had lost everything that could ever be considered as a best-friend bond. From the moment Elena had kissed Damon, they were only connected by blood and family, not by choice anymore. Yes, Stefan listened to his feelings. A bit too much. And he only felt rage against Klaus once again.

"Yes, Damon. Damon here, Damon there. Damon's everywhere. He has Elena now. They're probably sneaking up in bed right now making love to each other. He probably makes her moan like I used to. All because of my brother's fucking annoying attempts to draw attention from me. And it works all the time, they see through his flaws, he doesn't even have to try! Do you believe I'm okay with it? No! Who cares about my feelings? They think I like being people's second choice. I don't!"

He frowned.

"You're cursing, mate. I see that's a sure sign for how much you love that girl."

"Shut up, Niklaus! Elena is Damon's, Katherine's gone… So you see, I don't have anyone anymore. Basically, I'm only a self-loathing eternal seventeen-year-old alone in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, you still have _me_," said Klaus in a begging tone, and watched Stefan walk from side to side, sadness mixed with anger written all over his face.

"After everything you put me through? Compelling me, abusing me for getting what you want? You even helped my brother to seducing my girlfriend."

"Remember, Stefan, sweetheart, I never stopped being your friend. I never left your side. I helped you, had fatih in you. To be a great fighter, strong, successful; a real _ripper_. I mean well in everything I do. I wanted us to have a happy life together, partners in crime. Too bad it didn't turn out very well, did it? One thing more, consider Damon accidentally snuggling Elena as collateral damage."

"If you think the ripper plans were all a smart move, I have proven you completely wrong. You never left me, but-"

Stefan did not have time to finish the sentence, as Klaus' voice pierced the silence in the woods anew.

"That's right, then. I'm still with you."

Stefan shrugged as he looked into Klaus' blue eyes. He let a small smile cover his lips. Klaus seemed satisfied.

"Yes. You are. And you didn't have to compel me to make me ask you for company."

Stefan nodded at Klaus while he was talking.

The smile on his lips was the usual smile he put on when he found himself with the hybrid. Blue eyes met green, and he bet he could read in them that Klaus' was smiling on the inside too.

Those eyes. Stefan remembered the first time he had seen them. Blue light in an ocean of darkness. An inviting happy face. The beginning of an epic bromance. They had known each other for almost a hundred years, like brothers. Side by side and apart. Now they were together again, left in the same boat. Rejected, chased away. Together. Standing on what could be a turning point in their relationship. There was an undeniable chemistry between them. Who should have the courage to take the next step?

Suddenly Stefan did not know what to think. He had never kissed a man before, but the thought was somewhat thrilling. You only live once, no matter in what form.

"It's getting dark. Let's make a fireplace, find some meal... Together, like old times." suggested Klaus.

He then saw Stefan's sad expression, lowered head, hands in pockets. Klaus walked up to Stefan and tapped him friendly on the shoulder. Blue eyes met green in a moment of compassion and understanding.

"Don't be sad, mate. I won't do you any harm. Torturing people is not as fun as it used to be. I'm better off living in the shadows. Embracing the abomination. It's obvious that I don't connect with people because I don't... understand them."

"It's Caroline, isn't it? She changed you?"

Caroline. Klaus could no longer hide his disappointment. They had been so close. She hated him, he loved her with the equally burning fire. Of course she had changed him. But her love for that jerk called Tyler was still the same. Klaus hybrid charm had never been enough to break it down.

"Yes, yes. She's the reason. But I suspect she's all happy fucking Tyler in this very moment. Right, like Elena and Damon. And concerning Elena, I really hope your brother turns that bitch into a vampire. I don't wont to waste more time on those doppelgängers, after everything they've done to me. And to you."

"Who's cursing _now_?"

Both Stefan and Klaus laughed at the changed roles in the conversation and Stefan's sarcastic repetition of that line. They really were in the same situation. And their love for each other seemed to be mutually answered.

"Shall we find something to eat, and light a fireplace, ripper?"

"Klaus, come on. I'm not hungry. And the ripper image doesn't perfectly suit me anymore. I'm not that strong. If you want to eat, than pick up a bloodbag. Help yourself."

It was slowly getting dark. Stefan decided to put together some wood and make a campfire following Klaus' advice. When he was done stacking the tiny branches together, the hybrid himself picked up a matchbox from the green bag they had carried along the way, and set fire to the dry pine sticks before his feet.


	2. Two

They were both sitting on the sandy ground, on opposite sides of the fireplace. Klaus changed the way he was sitting quite often, while Stefan remained with knees drawn up to his chin and arms around them, resting his head and staring into emptiness.

"That fire looks cozy, doesn't it?"

Klaus noticed that Stefan had been quiet unusually long. "Mate, how are you doing?"

"Not very well", was the answer he got. The boy on the other side of the campfire remained still, not moving or looking up at him when he tried to figure out what was wrong. Stefan's eyes were fixed at the fire, as if they were searching for the meaning of life in the flames. The golden light from the fire was reflecting in them, making them glimmer like gold.

Klaus grabbed their green backpack and pulled out a bloodbag from the bottom of it. He then made his way around the fire, and sat down beside Stefan. The vampire boy had not yet moved. Although it did not show, his eyes were dry and he was about to let the tears of disappointment show.

"Klaus, I need some advice. I'm lost. I don't know what to do with my life anymore. But you're a king, you have the experience. Help me, please."

Stefan felt Klaus' arm around his shoulders, a hand stroking the left one, warm and comforting. The hybrid knew him very well, and had obviously noticed his will to cry.

"Don't be sad, sweetheart. No, I'm far from a king, but I can try my best to help you. Here, have something to eat. You need it."

Stefan looked down at Klaus' lap. The bloodbag was lying there. His friend grabbed it with the free hand and held it to Stefan's mouth. First, he refused to open the mouth, frowned and stared at Klaus, questioning the whole situation.

"You're sick and sad, Stefan. Please, have a sip. It will heal you."

That sounded convincing. His mouth opened, he took a deep breath and sucked in a mouthful of blood. It was sweet, delightful. But not even the taste of human blood made him any happier. Klaus was sitting beside him, and that had a greater impact on Stefan than the half-dried hospital blood.

"Thank you. But I don't want any more of it. I'm okay. I'm just… heartbroken, I suppose."

"That makes the two of us. I tell you heartbreaks are demanding energy - lots of it. We have to get back on our feet again. We can't sit here, wrapped up in self-loathe for the rest of our lives. So if you don't mind, I take the rest of this."

As Klaus gripped the bloodbag, Stefan nodded. They were still sitting closely together by the fire, keeping each other warm and safe in the dark woods. A wolf was howling from far away, probably as lonely and desperate for company as they were.

"Don't be afraid, love. This night there's no full moon. My werewolf side is asleep. And I could rip down that creature in a heartbeat if it would try to attack you. No need to worry."

Stefan was tired, both physically and mentally. The warmth from the hybrid's body felt safe and protecting. He couldn't fight back sleep anymore and rested his soft brown curls against Klaus' shoulder. When he was about to close his eyes, he felt suddenly awake again as a hand softly was caressing his forehead. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, hallucinating, or even manipulated by his brother-by-choice. But no. Everything seemed perfectly real, strength was really returning to him, along with a bubbly feeling in the stomach.

"Are you alright? You seem tired," Klaus began.

"No, I'm fine."

"If you want to sleep, just tell and I'll be quiet for a while."

"Yes please", yawned Stefan.

"Alright, here you go."

Klaus made Stefan lay down in his own lap. Moments later, the boy was snoring calmly. The hybrid was for a moment wondering what was going on inside. His veins were burning in the parts of his body that were in contact with Stefan's. Somehow, this burning sensation was not a dangerous one; it only made him crave for more. But what more? The closest he had been to this was at the dances with Caroline.

For the first time in weeks, Klaus was finally fulfilling his own will; he was feeling something. Caring, like the girls wrote about in the love letters attached on the wall above his bed. It made him recall what it was like to be human. He wanted to stay like this forever. Close to Stefan, close to humanity.

Concerning what was going on in Stefan's head while sleeping, God knew.

A couple of hours later, at dusk, Stefan woke up.

"I feel weak", he murmured. "Cold. The ground is frozen. Help me… Please?"

Klaus stroked Stefan's hair as he tried to figure out a way to help. It took some time before he realized that his own blood could cure almost anything. Stefan needed strength, and Klaus himself had plenty of it. Of course he could have reached for another bloodbag. But he did not want to let go of Stefan.

"I can help you now. This time I will give no stupid advice," Klaus explained as he rolled up his left sleeve and put the wrist's bare skin to Stefan's shivering lips. "Good morning, love. Have your breakfast."

Stefan resisted a long time before he decided to let his fangs break through his friend's wrist. Original hybrid blood. Perfectly warm, healing; an essence of life. It tasted delicious. All the pain and sadness was swept away, in just a second.

The satisfying feeling did not only affect the vampire who sucked blood from Klaus. And Klaus himself swore he could fly as his loved one channeled strength from his supernatural being. He shivered all the way down his spine when Stefan pulled away and cuddled up at his left side again.

"That's enough. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Stefan was busy with sucking the last drop of blood from the lips. When he finished the healing breakfast, Stefan's green eyes met Klaus blue once again. Unexpectedly, he thought about kissing his male friend again. He did not dare, but he wanted to thank Klaus in some way. A kiss – just one short and innocent kiss – would be wonderful. Wonderful and so, so forbidden.

"Now, let me show you something."

There was excitement in Klaus' voice. Stefan looked around in the woods, examining the surroundings, as if he was supposed to see something extraordinary in the shadows. The fire was out. He could see nothing. Obviously there was blood on Klaus shirt, but that should not be seen as a strange thing.

"What is it then? That you want to show me?"

Klaus said nothing for a while. He kept staring at Stefan. Put his warm hands on the younger boy's cold cheeks, thumbs on the cheekbones. The ocean blue eyes gazed right through the emerald green wall that was separating Stefan's soul from the physical world. Now he knew exactly what it looked like, humanity. Stefan was his humanity.

"This."

Their lips collided. The ocean waves crashed against the green coastal land, made it flood, forming rivers. Klaus felt alive, for the first time since the Dark Ages. Stefan moaned from satisfaction as Klaus bit his lower lip, teased with the tongue and pulled him close. None of them were ashamed, nothing was forbidden. A century of friendship, equal love/hate, forgiveness, bromance and destinies intertwined, had led to this moment. Humanity had found its rightful way.

The kiss had turned them both on. All of a sudden, two pair of pants were lying where the campfire had been burning the evening before. Stefan allowed Klaus to be on top as he spread his legs to make his partner find his way in. He did not stop until Stefan was howling like the lonely wolf they heard from afar.

They switched positions. Stefan gained power from licking and covering every inch of Klaus' body in salty soft kisses. At the end, they both came together, wrapped in each other's arms, as Klaus did his best not to swallow Stefan's tongue.

"That was great, wasn't it? I could barely pull back," Klaus began as he was putting his clothes back on.

"Now tell me, didn't I make you moan louder than you did to Elena?"

Stefan giggled as he was dressing, too.

"Of course you did. I once said to you that you are a king, and by that I meant king of _everything_, including in bed."

"And that he says _now_, a hundred years later. If your wise young self knew that he would end up rolling between the legs of that gentleman with swept-back funny hair, would he continue being my friend?"

"I remember myself being the guy with funny hair, Klaus."

"Of course you were. That sexy, gorgeous funny hair you had when you were dating my sister. You make me forget all pain of the past, love."

Stefan could not resist anymore. They were both dressed now, and he walked straight into Klaus' arms and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you for your blood. It made me recover. I feel better now, let's continue walking. We have more than a thousand lifetimes in front of us, and we can be together through every second of them." He paused talking for a while, pulled back and took one of his lover's hands.

"To let you in on a secret, I had been thinking about kissing you for quite a while, Klaus. You are the only one who understands me. And you will forever be. What is it that you used to say, always and forever? If so, I will stand by your side, always and forever. Thank you for feeding me. It made me in fact realize how much you mean to me."

Klaus nodded. He was happy, human. Finally. They should be great together, he knew it. This time nothing would go wrong.

"That's right, love. Your pleasure is my pleasure. Well, I believe my blood is the key. It seems to heal everything."

Yes. Obviously the blood of the hybrid was the cure for everything. - Including love and the healing of a broken heart.

"Now, come on. Let's carry on walking."

Stefan waved with his arm in the direction leading further away from Mystic Falls. Klaus covered the ashes from the fireplace and took the backpack in his hand.

"Okay, let's go, Stefan."

"Let's go."

They were both sitting on the sandy ground, on opposite sides of the fireplace. Klaus changed the way he was sitting quite often, while Stefan remained with knees drawn up to his chin and arms around them, resting his head and staring into emptiness.


End file.
